charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaotix (Sonic)
The Chaotix (sometimes referred to as Team Chaotix) are a group of heroes from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They were originally created for the video game Knuckles' Chaotix for the 32X, and later became a semi-regular part of both comic and video game continuity. Knuckles' Chaotix starred seven characters, including Knuckles the Echidna and Mighty the Armadillo, who both appeared in earlier games (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and SegaSonic the Hedgehog respectively). However, more recent incarnations of the team include only three of these: Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. The Chaotix team has also appeared in various comics continuities, which feature different (often much larger) memberships. In Sonic Heroes, they have a different play style compared to other teams where the player has to do a mission such as collecting items, or smashing a certain number of items. Members History Formation The Chaotix team was brought together when each of the various members decided to investigate Doctor Robotnik's new Newtrogic High Zone. After this adventure the group went their separate ways, although Vector, Espio, and Charmy eventually formed into a more permanent group before the events of Sonic Heroes. (These three characters have remained the core group of Chaotix in every subsequent appearance). ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes they run a private detective agency, and never turn away any work that pays. They end up being hired by a mysterious client involving getting rid of Dr. Eggman. However, their job is eventually revealed to be to release Eggman, and to stop Metal Sonic, who had earlier mutinied against his master. In the game, Espio is Speed type, Charmy is Fly type, and Vector is Power type. Their missions are special when compared to other teams in the game, as they have to complete a certain objective in order to finish the level. Usually the missions involve gathering a certain amount of objects. Their extra missions are basically the same like the normal missions: the goal is the same but with added difficulty. Their Team Blast is Chaotix Recital. It destroys all enemies in its area of effect and make them drop 5, 10, or 20 rings each. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' The Chaotix reappeared in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. They appeared as a team in various cutscenes, and individually as comrades of Shadow in certain levels. Charmy appears in Prison Island, searching for top-secret discs belonging to GUN. Espio appears in Mad Matrix, searching for four terminals, and the following boss fight against the Egg Breaker. Vector appears in the final level Cosmic Fall, searching for the computer room of the Ark. Depending on Shadow's choice to help Vector, he supports him in the boss fight against Black Doom. If Shadow helps Black Doom instead, Vector will still aid him in the following battle against the Egg Dealer. They also created the line "Find the Computer Room!" which is now a internet meme. The Chaotix was responsible for activating Gerald Robotnik's message to Shadow and giving him the resolve to stop Black Doom in the Final Story. It is also implied that the data that they were searching for in the aforementioned level was related to this message. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' The Chaotix appear in Sonic Rivals 2, though only Vector and Espio is seen in the storyline. In this game, Vector orders Espio to investigate the Chao disappearances. He suspects Silver as the kidnapper and wants Espio to find some evidence. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' The Chaotix also makes a cameo appearance in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, helping to search for Knuckles. Although Vector is the only one seen, the GUN Commander says that the rest of the team is there with him. ''Sonic Colors'' '' (DS version) at Planet Wisp.]]The Chaotix appear in Sonic Colors' ''DS version. investigating the theme park and searching for Eggman. Vector, Espio and Charmy are also default names in the Wii version. ''Sonic Generations The Chaotix reappear in Sonic Generations as friend characters. They help to throw Sonic's birthday party along with his other friends and are also captured by the Time Eater. Espio is saved at Seaside Hill, Vector is saved at Rooftop Run and Charmy is saved at Planet Wisp. They also either challenge or help Sonic in various missions. Appearances in Other Media Sonic the Comic . Art by Richard Elson.]] In Sonic the Comic, Chaotix are the guardians of the Special Zone and were founded by the Omni-Viewer. In this continuity the group consists of Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty. Nack the Weasel was also an early member, but quit the group and betrayed them to the Brotherhood of Metallix. They first appeared when Knuckles arrived in the Special Zone. Believing Knuckles to be a servant of Doctor Robotnik, the Omni-Viewer summoned Chaotix to fight him. When the truth was discovered, Knuckles briefly joined forces in order to fight a greater threat (although in this continuity he was never a full member of the team). Sonic the Hedgehog was later trapped in the Special Zone for an extended period, and spent much time with Chaotix. During this period he met several of Chaotix's own enemies, such as Lord Sidewinder, as well as Mighty's senile father Blockhead Bill. Chaotix were instrumental in imprisoning Super Sonic, first within the Omni-Viewer's time field and then within the Black Asteroid. Archie Comics .]] In the Archie Comics continuity, the Chaotix are the group of Freedom Fighters that protect Angel Island, and are closely affiliated with Knuckles. They first appeared in a Sonic Super Special. For a time, they appeared (along with Knuckles) in the more 'serious' Archie comic, ''Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic X .]] In ''Sonic X, Vector, Espio and Charmy appear as members of a detective agency in one episode of Season 2, in which Vanilla the Rabbit hired them to find her daughter Cream. Their search eventually brought them to the Thorndyke residence, where they believed Cream was being held hostage by the family while spying through the window. After Espio's failed attempt to sneak into the house (being knocked out accidentally by Amy's hammer while invisible), Vector and Charmy decide to storm into the house and a fight breaks out between Sonic's friends and the two detectives. But before it can escalate anymore, Sonic and Vanilla arrive and clear up the whole ordeal. They played a larger role in season 3, seen mostly delivering items that Chris' family teleported to their world from Earth. Afterwards, they found themselves lost in space until crossing paths with Sonic and crew again, who helped them fix their ship. They were present during the final battle between the Metarex and Sonic. They decided to take part when Shadow crashed their ship on the Metarex mothership. Vector then suggested that since they were there they might as well fight the Metarex too. Theme Songs *''Team Chaotix'' - Gunnar Nelson *Untitled short theme (Shadow the Hedgehog) Trivia *Team Chaotix is the only team in Sonic Heroes to consist entirely of non-mammalian animals, since Espio and Vector are reptiles and Charmy is an insect. **In Sonic Heroes, Team Chaotix is the only team where the speed type isn't a hedgehog. In fact, it is the only team which does not contain a hedgehog. **In Sonic Heroes, Team Chaotix is the only team to not have a reach-the-goal scenario. **Team Chaotix is also the only team to have the Power Character as the team leader. Team Sonic and Rose's team leader are their Speed Character, while Team Dark's team leader was their Flight Character. *Charmy is the only member of Team Chaotix not to have appeared in any game without his teammates. Espio made a solo appearance in Sonic the Fighters, while Vector made solo appearances in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and Sonic Free Riders. *The Chaotix are not seen as a detective agency in the Archie comic series (except for the Sonic X adaption) and Sonic the Comic. *Team Chaotix can be seen as the secondary colors—Charmy (orange), Vector (green) and Espio (purple)—in the same way Team Sonic can be seen as the primary colors—Knuckles (red), Tails (yellow) and Sonic (blue). *Team Chaotix's Sonic X debut is based on their story's first cutscene in Sonic Heroes. *Team Chaotix is arguably the most diverse team in Sonic Heroes in terms of their moves' natures. *In the Robot Storm and Robot Carnival boss battles, Team Chaotix is considered the easiest to use since the special effect of their Team Blast gives them plenty of rings to immediately refill the gauge after using it, thus allowing them to take out waves of robots with ease. *Team Chaotix is one of two teams in Sonic Heroes who have no females in their team, the other being Team Sonic. *A billboard advertising the Chaotix Detective Agency appears in both Acts of City Escape in Sonic Generations. It reads "Are you sure you want to know? - Chaotix Detective Agency". Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Sonic character Category:Video game characters Category:Anime